Happy Birthday To Me
by SueB3
Summary: Ranger considers his birthday. A brief one-shot.


Not my characters, they belong to Janet Evanovich, but as long as Ranger can come out and play I can live with that.

OK, I know it's not the next chapter of Right to Remain. Still working on that one. (Yes, truly I am.) But, was walking my dogs this evening and Ranger's birthday kept popping up. A little late for my time zone, but it's still his birthday somewhere.

Happy Birthday To Me

By

SueB3

"C'mon, Bossman, one drink. You can handle one can't ya?"

Lester only called me 'Bossman' when he wanted to annoy me.

He grinned. Clapped me on the back. "Or is one too much for you nowadays?"

He was being particularly obnoxious. I wanted to deck him. Probably what he was going for. A reaction.

Instead I said, "Appreciate the offer, but time zones are catchin' up. I'm headin' up to seven. Raincheck."

"Nope, no rainchecks. Doesn't count as celebrating if it's not right on the date."

It was my birthday. A fact I'd worked to ignore, but Lester was a dog with a bone.

"Ya only get old once, Bossman."

"Shut up, Santos. He doesn't want a drink; he doesn't have to have a drink."

Bless him. Bobby doing what he does best. Being Bobby. I gave him a grateful nod and turned to punch the button on the elevator.

"You'll be soooorry," Lester insisted. Right before Bobby whacked him upside the head and dragged him off toward the Control Room.

That left Tank. All concerned. "You okay, Rangeman? We could have a short one. Just you and me. Let Brown entertain Santos."

It was tempting. Tank and I went way back. What he didn't say was 'It's your birthday and, given what you do for a living, might be the last one you have. Ya never know.'

True enough, but I could get hit by a bus while crossing a Trenton street just as easily as succumbing to a sniper's bullet. I'd been on US soil for less than twenty-four hours after seven months spent half way around the globe. I was weary, body and soul.

"Thanks, Tank," I said offering my hand. "I can't. Not tonight."

He understood. "No problem, Rangeman. Another time." He accepted my handshake with one meaty paw and gently squeezed my shoulder with the other. "Happy Birthday," he said. "Glad you're home."

#######

I dropped my keys into the tray on the sideboard.

Home.

Seven looked like it always did, whether I'd been gone for ten minutes or ten months. Ella kept the apartment spotless and ruthlessly in order.

Was it home?

I thought about it as I sank into the comfort of the brown leather couch dominating the living room. This was where I lived when I wasn't on a mission. Did that make it home? The surroundings were familiar, but nothing about it stamped it as mine. There were no photos. No personal effects. No knick knacks. Right. Knick, knacks. Who was I kidding. The only souvenirs I had from my latest sojourn were a couple of broken ribs. They painfully reminded me of their presence when I shifted and stretched out my legs to park my heels on the coffee table next to a glass and an open bottle of single malt.

I poured two fingers and downed the liquid in one swallow. An insult to the excellent scotch. This glass had been nothing more than a painkiller. I promised to make the next celebratory. Raised in honor of my accumulating birthdays.

But what exactly was I celebrating? Another year? The last one I'd have? What did I have to show for the time I'd spent on earth besides more scars than I cared to number and a sizable bank account?

Not a whole hell of a lot.

Except for loving her.

Damn it!

That wasn't something I could do. I wanted to. Oh I wanted to all right. But it wasn't fair to her. I kept those feelings tightly packed in a tiny box with a bow double knotted on the top. I refused to open it. Even on my birthday.

Only another glass of scotch had me ripping at the ribbons.

She was always at the top of the list on my speed dial. Even though I didn't call her. Ever.

I pushed #1. Hell, with all these birthdays piling up, you'd think I'd be old enough to know better.

"Hello?"

"Babe."

"Ranger?"

"I...um...I'm...back. Thought...thought maybe I could...see you."

"Well, sure, Ranger, I'd like that."

"Now."

"Uh...Okay."

"I'll meet you. Meet you at your place."

"But, Rang..."

I hung up. Before she changed her mind. Before I changed my mind.

I raced for the door and grabbed my keys. Crap. No way I could drive after all that scotch. No way I could have gone without it.

A cab. I'd call a cab. Wait. No. Hal. I'd call Hal. He could drive me. And he'd never tell. I terrified him.

I yanked on the door.

Driving wasn't going to be an issue.

She was standing right outside, telephone still in her hand.

Short flirty skirt. High heels. That damn curly hair. Those big blue eyes.

"Hi Ranger," she said, a little breathless. Shy and sexy all at the same time. "Heard you were here. Just wanted to wish you a...Happy Birthday."

She put her arms around me and held on tight. Smiled up at me and waited for my kiss. Her body melted into mine. That's when I knew.

I was home.

Happy Birthday To Me.

The End.


End file.
